


Day 2: Hobbies

by broadwaylovinghooman



Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Week 2021 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nico Birthday Week 2021, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Singing, Soldatino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylovinghooman/pseuds/broadwaylovinghooman
Summary: Nico di Angelo Birthday Week 2021 Day 2: Hobbies
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Day 2: Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this really fits the prompt... It's more me supporting my headcanon that Nico can sing. But I guess it's kind of???
> 
> Keep in mind, this fic is set in the future. Nico is 19 and Will is 20.

Nico bolted upright. He was unsure of what woke him. From what he could remember, his dreams were actually quite pleasant. He had been sitting in the strawberry fields with Will. The sun was shining above them, the smell of fresh fruit and flowers in the air. They leaned in to kiss… and then Nico woke up. 

He looked around the room for a moment before he heard it. Heavy, ragged breathing and slight whimpering coming from right next to him. He looked over and gasped. “Will!”

Will was curled in on himself, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t even flinch when Nico said his name. “Will,” Nico said again, “You’ve got to wake up.” Nico stroked his arm softly, trying to provide him with the same amount of comfort Will gave him when he had a nightmare. But he still seemed trapped in his dream. 

Nico shook his shoulder, trying to be gentle but growing slightly desperate. It usually didn’t take much to pull Will from his subconscious. He shook him slightly harder, and Will finally woke with a strangled scream. His breathing turned quick and shallow and he started to sob. 

Nico pulled him close, knowing Will preferred to be comforted when he was in the middle of a panic attack. “Oh tesero,” he whispered while stroking Will’s hair. “You’re okay. You’re safe with me, I promise.”

But Will’s breathing only got faster and he started frantically grasping for Nico. He wrapped him up into a hug, doing anything he could think of to calm him down. He tried talking to him, rubbing his back, even peppering kisses over his face and head. But nothing he did seemed to have an effect on Will. 

He buried his face into Nico’s chest as he continued to cry. Nico was at a loss. He had no idea what to do to calm his boyfriend. In a last-ditch effort to soothe him, he opened his mouth and started to sing a lullaby Bianca sang to him after they lost their mother. 

“Close your eyes, I know what you see  
The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe

“Tu sei il mio soldatino  
La ragione per cui vivo  
Non ti scordar di me  
Io veglierò su di te”

By the time he finished the first chorus, Will’s breathing had slowed and he was looking up at him in awe. 

“What?” Nico said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Nothing,” Will’s voice was cracked and nasally from crying. “I didn’t know you could sing. You’re really good.”

Nico looked at him confused. “No, I’m not.” Will looked like he wanted to argue, but just dropped it and stared back down at the bed. “How are you feeling?” Nico asked gently. 

Will snuggled farther into Nico’s chest. “Fine,” he mumbled, “sorry for worrying you.”

Nico lifted Will’s chin so he was looking at him. “Listen to me. Never apologize for this. It’s not your fault.”

Will was already almost falling back asleep. Nico kissed his forehead. 

“I love you,” he heard, long after he thought Will had returned to the land of Morpheus.

Nico smiled down at him. “I love you too.”

***PJOHOOTOA***

Months later, it was nearing his and Will’s anniversary. Nico had a special surprise planned, and he was spending a lot of time with Will’s siblings in order to pull it off. 

Ever since the night he sang to him, Will had encouraged Nico to start training his voice. He had been taking voice lessons from Kayla ever since. Everyone who heard him said he was good, but he didn’t know how that could be the case. However, he continued to learn and started participating in campfire singalongs. Despite not thinking himself to be very good, he had to admit, it was a fun hobby. He also knew that Will always loved when Nico sang for him. 

So, after dinner on their anniversary, Nico pulled Will onto the beach, making sure his blindfold was securely placed over his eyes before he let go of him. 

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll be right back. No peeking!”

Will laughed. “Of course. Hurry back!”

Nico ran over to where the Apollo kids were setting up. They’d set up the stage beautifully. It was lined in black and yellow roses, with an arch covered with them as well over where Nico would stand. He’d bribed Percy to do a water show in the background, and then asked Annabeth to make sure he didn’t do anything crazy. The couple was set up at the shoreline, just next to the stage. The band was all set up. He smiled back at her. He took a deep breath and walked back over to where Will was waiting for him.  
“I’m back!” Nico led Will over to where he had a chair waiting for him. He pushed him into the chair and ran back up to the stage. 

“Okay,” he said, “You can take it off now.”

Will ripped off the blindfold and smiled when he saw the display in front of him. 

Nico took a breath to calm himself. He looked over at Kayla who gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back at her. He gave them the cue to start playing. The soft sound of violins and piano washed over him. He began to sing:

“Close your eyes  
I know what you see  
The darkness is high  
And you're in ten feet deep  
But we've survived  
More terrible monster than sleep  
And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe”

Tu sei il mio soldatino  
la ragione per cui vivo  
non ti scordar di me  
io veglierò su di te 

Nico could tell that Will recognized the song from the way his smile widened immeasurably. He sang through the verses that were now second nature to him, due to countless hours he’d put into it. He wanted this day to be perfect for Will. 

The band complimented his voice beautifully, the instruments blending together to create the perfect cushion for his singing. Annabeth, true to her word, kept Percy in line. He made the water swirl around in a way that looked magical the way the light was hitting it. Dolphins made of water leaped through the air. The whole spectacle was entrancing. 

But Will… Nico only had eyes for him. His whole face lit up as Nico sang. Nico knew, at that moment, that he would never love anyone as much as he loved this boy. 

The moment the last note rang out, Will jumped up and pulled Nico into a kiss. “I love you so much,” he whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Nico whispered back. He took a breath and grasped the box in his pocket. 

_Here goes nothing,_ Nico thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried... that kinda sucked.


End file.
